In a musical stringed instrument such as an acoustic guitar, a sound is created from the vibration of strings. This vibration generates tremendous stress on the soundboard of the guitar; more specifically, through vibrations induced by the bridge. The strings of the guitar also apply high amounts of tension to the soundboard. The bridge of the guitar is often glued onto the soundboard, and the soundboard is support by a brace. Most guitars implement an X-brace type of support brace. This is located opposite to the bridge. Also, a bridge plate is attached to the soundboard directly below the bridge. The strings of the instrument are threaded through the bridge plate, the soundboard, and the bridge. Tension in the strings pulls upward on the bridge plate, ultimately inducing stress in the soundboard. The tension increases as the strings are tuned to match a specific note. This action oftentimes causes warping and unwanted stress on the soundboard. Moreover, such tension is alleviated by the support brace (X-brace). However, these support braces can reduce the amount of vibration of the soundboard on the guitar and produce a less desirable sound quality. It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce a bridge truss to distribute pressure caused by tension of strings on the stringed instrument in order to allow a lighter support brace (X-brace) to be constructed. By stabilizing the soundboard with the bridge truss, the present invention is able to nearly eliminate the stringed instruments requirement of a support brace. Therefore, bracing the soundboard with the bridge truss should produce a fuller sound and greater tone when the strings are tuned and played.